Choices and help
by PiratePrincess16
Summary: A Olicity fan fanfiction set about three weeks after Slade Wilson's death. Follow me as we experience Felicity learn things and stay strong throughout her being sick as she has to learn how to be more open Team Arrow.( Not finished)
1. Chapter 1

Mauhahhahaha

Felicity sits against her wall curled into a ball since she was to weak to crawl to her bed. It all happened three weeks ago approximately three months after the death of Slade Wilson, team Arrow was tracking down a man nick named the Dr. Death . He was kidnapping people from around Starling city but mainly the Glades, his attacks and victims were totally random which kept throwing Felicity and the rest of team Arrow off in their search. Dr. Death would take his victim and overdose them with Coke, or heroin, once they died the police would find their bodies sitting in a office chair and a note attached saying "Just another overdose? Well here's another. Dr. Doom." Most of the victims were females in their mid twenties with no past in drugs or any criminal record at all which made Oliver think that maybe it was a parent of someone whose kid died and classified as a overdose.

Finally a few days later Oliver managed to foil one of Dr. Deaths attacks making the doctor threaten the Arrow that if he interfered again his next victim would be someone close to him. Oliver ignored the threat because only a few knew who the Arrow actually is and the very next night he foiled another attack from Dr. Doom, a few days passed and there was no more bodies and no more attempts. Felicity went to talk to Detective Lance to see if he had any information or leads that they didn't, and as she was leaving from the roof top that Detective Lance and usually the Arrow meet she heard a noise from the nearby alley. She quickly moved to her car quite creeped out when all of a sudden a syringe is plunged into her her neck and a foul liquid coursed through her vanes, she tried to scream but the hand over her mouth prevented that and her world went black seconds later. Felicity awoke to a aching body and a dark room with only light on her, she was quite terrified as he began to start this long exhausting monologue that ended with him saying that she was there because she was a trusted friend of the arrow .

Felicity started babbling about how he would regret taking her and that she wouldn't give the Arrow away. She was tied to a chair but she was able to throw her head to her shoulder and activate her small com hidden in her ear and covered perfectly. Felicity heard a slight beep in her ear and Oliver's voice came on the line in worry, she remained calm as she began to talk to Dr. Death casually and immediately Oliver's voice got tied in with Diggles and they were asking her questions trying to get her location. Dr. Death began to fill a syringe in front of her with a yellow liquid, making Felicity stiffen and start to babble about how he was deathly afraid of needles and how that this one time she fainted in the middle of having blood drawn and how embarrassing it was. Over the coms she could hear Oliver saying they had her location and that he wasn't far away. Felicity's widen as Dr. Death began speaking about no matter what the arrow did he would regret ever getting in his way for the rest of his life. He circled her like she was his prey which made her shrink inside her and start fearfully muttering to get the needle away from her.

Right as the needle impaled her skin a arrow soared threw the air and flung the syringe from her skin making her gasp in relief and try to free herself from the hand cuffs keeping her stuck to the uncomfortable metal chair. Suddenly Roy was there and he picked the locks freeing her, she immediately rushed out of the room as fast as she could in four inch heels. That night doctor Death was imprisoned along side several others that the Arrow had placed in the prison. Oliver was relieved that she was safe and insisted that she get blood work done to make sure that whatever was in the needle didn't get into her bloodstream and she had reluctantly agreed. The test results came back saying that a small amount of heroin was injected into her but other then that they couldn't find anything.

Everyone in team arrow was relieved and for a week and a half Felicity felt fine, but during the next week or so she began to have terrible headaches and she was almost always tired. So finally two days ago she went to the doctors for some tests but didn't let anyone in Team Arrow now because she was afraid of being smothered. And now here she is at the doctors office with a horrified face as the doctor gives her the news that she has a deadly disease that is extremely similar to HIV but has some major symptom differences.

She looks to the doctor and asks "How bad is it?" But to her surprise he smiles and says "Your still in the beginning stages... We are going to put you on some medication that you will have to take for a couple months but once it's finished you will hopefully be free of this... Problem is that during the first couple of weeks on the medication your body will act as it has a really bad flu and It will not be pleasant especially since the medication I am prescribing with be trying to flush this disease out. We have never seen this type of strand before so please be aware that we are not sure if the medication will even work, all we can do is hope. after such times as long as you remember to take your pills at every meal you will hopefully be fine. I don't suggest doing the first week or so by yourself though, have friends or family keep a eye on you. Okay?" Felicity stiffened but nodded in understanding, she walked out of the clinic with a distracted look upon her face as she asked herself "How do I tell them? Do I tell them?" Felicity got in her car wondering what she should do and who she should tell.

-Authors Note- Hi all hope you liked the first chapter, please review if you think I should continue this fanfiction. This is my first Arrow fan fiction but not my first fan fiction. Anyways thanks for reading and please review -PiratePrincess16-


	2. Chapter 2

Choices

**-Authors Note- Hey all I hope you like the chapter. I wanted to let you know that I changed a couple things in the previous chapter so things could flow a little better the way I want them to go. Not some massive changes but the fact that Felicity doesn't actually have a usual HIV strand but a new version of it. Please review and thanks for reading. -PiratePrincess16-**

( the next day)

Felicity called into Queen Consolidated saying that she had the flu and couldn't come in today, she sat down at her dining room table and stared at the pills by her glass of water. She sighed before saying "Lets get this over with." she popped the pills into her mouth a chugged a glass of water down.

For a half hour she was fine before she rushed to the bathroom and threw up her entire breakfast in the toilet, she groaned and made her way to the couch stopping to grab a glass of water on the way. She sat down and didn't want to move so she turned on the TV which just so happened to be having Eureka reruns, she gets as comfortable as she can on her couch and lays back.

Felicity dosed off and woke up a couple hours later to a pounding headache and ready to puke, she grumbles "If this is what taking the medicine is like ... I don't want any more of it." before taking off to the bathroom, she stayed there for twenty minutes till her phone rang in the other room.

Felicity reluctantly got off the floor of her bathroom and dizzily grabbed her phone, she sighed as she saw that it was Oliver "Hello?" She answers the phone sounding absolutely terrifying.

" Hey Felicity, are you alright? You sound terrible." asks Oliver concerned, Felicity sits down as the room begins to spin making her take a deep breath and close her eyes. She counted to five before replying "Hi, yeah I feel fine my voice is a little off ... What's up?" her question is a little groggily due to her barely being coherent.

"I was just calling to remind you that Thea will be there in a hour for your weekly hang out... But if your not feeling up to it she can go over another time." replied Oliver cautiously trying to determine why she didn't sound good. "Ohhh yeah, wow my voice sounds aweful, I mean I heard the expression got a frog in your throat but I never thought it was true . I mean why would someone use a frog for a exampl-" She says starting to babble only to be cut off by Oliver.

"Felicity... I don't know why they used a frog for a example but you don't sound good, tell me how you actually feel and no lies." his stern tone made her think twice about what she had planned to say. Felicity sighed hesitated and when he heard his voice on the other side of the line more concerned "Felicity?" she replied "I feel terrible."

There was random noises on the other side of the line before Oliver said "I will be right over." her eyes widen and she quickly replied "No Oliver you don't have to do that!" but her reply came to late as he hung up the phone. Felicity groaned before she laid down on the couch to out of of it to care what was going on.

(Oliver's POV)

Felicity sounded absolutely terrible he observed over the phone and when he got her to be honest with him he was immediately running up the stairs and out of the 'Lair' in a minute flat. He was concerned so he got on his motorcycle and with reluctance followed the traffic laws fearing that he would face Felicity's wrath if he ignored them for the third time in four months. He stopped by the store nearby to pick up some things he figured would help if she was sick, before speeding a few blocks down towards her house. Five minutes later Oliver is at her door and politely knocks on the door, he stays there for five minutes knocking again before sighing and walking out of her apartment building, he walked over to the fire escape and inconspicuously walked up the fire escape that led straight to her bed room window.

He easily picked the cheap lock before opening the window and pulling the bags through with him, when he walked into the small living room he froze when seeing Felicity sleeping on the couch. He put the food in the kitchen before walking calmly over to her and crouching down beside her, he gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear in a loving gesture before he noticed that she looked extremely pale. Oliver now felt concern doubling for her so he reluctantly shook her awake "Felicity?... Hey Felicity it's Oliver wake up." he says with a gentle tone.

Felicity popped one eye lazily open making Oliver purse his lips to keep from smiling at how cute she looked, "Oliver?" she says opening her other eye to look up at him before yawning. "Yep it's me, I had to come up through the fire escape because you weren't answering the door. How are you feeling?" he says before putting his hand to her forehead checking her temperature. She sat up and stretched before retrieving her glasses from the small table in front of her letting her put them on Oliver pulled his hand away "You have a slight fever. Let me get you some Tylenol ." he says quickly standing up.

Felicity frowned remembering that while taking the medication she can't take Tylenol because some active ingredient in it will counterattack the meds, she sighs rubbing her temples immediately remembering that she had a massive head ache when she fell asleep. Oliver returned with a water bottle and some Tylenol, he starts to passes it to her but she quickly shakes her head. "I am fine Oliver." she says trying to hide the fact that she would like nothing more then to take them but she can't. He looks at her in confusion before saying "Felicity your running a slight fever this will help, now stop being stubborn and take it." he holds out the pills and water bottle to her hoping she would take it.

Felicity pinches the bridge of her nose while she considers her options, her first option is to refuse the pills and not tell him about her condition, the second option being that she tells him that she can't take them because they will interfere with her medication and hope he doesn't ask what the medication is for. Or the third and final option being she just tells him and tries to keep from crying. She decides to go with the second option and hope for the best "Oliver I am not being stubborn... I just can't take Tylenol because it will interfere with my other medication." she says and he raises an eyebrow and for a few seconds he mulls over what she said before he realized something she said "Wait... What medication? I have never seen you take any pills while being in team arrow... What's this medication for?" he asks and Felicity sighs. "Oliver there is something I should tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

Choices 3

When she said those words so timidly he grew concerned, he quickly put the water and Tylenol down on the table before a crouching down in front of her sitting form to stay eye level with her. Oliver took her hands in his and began to rub circles on them before saying "Felicity you can tell me anything... What's wrong?" Felicity looks into his alluring eyes and opens her mouth ready to speak when all of a sudden she is hit with a wave of nausea making her put a hand over her mouth and scramble to the bathroom.

Oliver rushes after her but gets the door closed in his face before he hears gagging noises that immediately breaks his heart, after a few seconds he opens the door to see her huddled over the toilet throwing up and looking in extreme pain while doing it. Oliver sits down beside her with a saddened face as he rubs circles along her back in a comforting manner as he whispered "It's okay... Just let it out... I am here." Felicity whimpered after a few moments hoping the nausea was over and to her relief it was, "I really hate this." she muttered before standing up and wiping around her mouth with a wash cloth.

Felicity slowly moved to the couch with Oliver right behind her ready to catch her if she fell, she laid down and let her eyes close. There was silence before she sighed when her phone started buzzing, she looked at it and frowned it was her pill alarm she looked at the time and sure enough it was time for lunch. "Ugh." she says putting her hands to her face in dismay. Oliver frowned before saying "Maybe I should take you to the hospital. I will call digs ."

Felicity groaned but her hand grabbed his wrist to keep him from walking away, she spoke "No ... I already went and now i have to tell you something. Oliver I don't have the flu ... This is a result of the pills. Have you ever heard of HIV? I mean what am I saying your a billionaire you have probably heard of everything,.. and ugh I better start rambling before my headache gets worse... Three... Two... One."

Oliver pursed his lips trying to remain serious as he said "Yes I know what HIV is... Wait why are we talking about HIV? Felicity you don't have?" he asks with concern and sits down beside her , "Oliver Doctor Death had put a needle into my arm and it was infected with a new type of HIV... It's not contagious thank god but it's symptoms are different. The medication they have me on is trying to flush it out and that's why I look like death rolled over. I just found out yesterday." she says and a few tears escape her beautiful eyes, Oliver opens his mouth but finds he is in shock at her revelation.

Felicity locks eyes with him and whispers "Please say something..." Oliver snaps out of his thoughts of anger, concern and guilt to pull her into a strong comforting hug, "I am so so sorry Felicity." he says into her head. She holds onto Oliver desperately getting comfort from their embrace, "Oliver..." she says slowly pulling from the embrace. Oliver gives her a small reassuring smile "You should eat something I will make you some soup... Chicken Noodle? or Chicken and rice?" he asks and Felicity smiles slightly "Chicken noodle please... I am just going to pass out while you do that." she says laying down and immediately closing her eyes.

Oliver smiled warmly at how she could always lighten the mood just being her innocent self. About ten minutes later Felicity awoke to the wonderful aroma of Chicken Noodle soup very close to her nose, her eyes fluttered open and she groaned as she saw Oliver standing over her with a smile a bowl of soup two inches from her nose obviously coaxing her out of her dreamless sleep. "Mmmmm that smells good." she mutters while pushing herself into a seating position. Oliver smiles and sits down beside her with his own food, she took a a few spoonfuls of soup and savored them letting the hot liquid surge down her throat.

"Thank you Oliver." says Felicity having finally finished all her soup. She grabbed her pills and immediately felt sick to her stomach, she quickly took two pills swallowing them. Oliver looked to the time and noticed it was one thirty in the afternoon making it atleast two before the pills were completely dissolved. "Why don't we watch a movie?" asks Oliver wanting to distract her from the possibility of throwing up. Felicity sighed "Actually I hope you don't mind but is rather just talk and keep my eyes closed so I don't feel nauseous. I am sorry" she said and Oliver immediately pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead "It's okay Felicity no need to be sorry. I understand completely. Lets just sit here I am not leaving any time soon." Felicity curled into him falling asleep and sighed in content my hoping that Oliver would be there when she woke up.

-Authors Note- Did you like? Please review and thank you for reading . -PiratePrincess16-


	4. Chapter 4

Choices 4

After two days of both Oliver and Felicity not answering their phones Thea and Roy decided to stop by Felicity's apartment since Oliver hadn't been seen at QC or his apartment. Felicity was in the middle of throwing up when both Thea and Roy began knocking on the door, Oliver was to busy holding Felicity's hair to answer, Thea and Roy both heard loud gagging making them both scrunch up their noses. Thea tried the handle and was surprised to see that the door was in fact unlocked. Roy and Thea both timidly entered the apartment to see it relatively clean. Roy cleared his throat and said "Felicity? Hey are you alright? It's Roy and Thea." he made sure his voice was loud enough to hear while she was throwing up and immediately she stiffened not expecting them to visit.

Oliver frowned as Felicity wiped her mouth and shakily stood up, she took a deep breath and walked to the living room, Oliver followed closely behind her. Felicity walked slowly into the living room and Thea gasped as seeing how sickly she looked. " oh my gosh... Blondie are you okay? You look simply terrible!" Asked Roy fidgeting under the IT specialists gaze, Felicity's lips curled into a small smile as Thea elbowed her boyfriend in the ribs making him grunt. "Hey Thea... Roy... And I feel terrible thanks for pointing out how I look it." replied Felicity drowsily.

Thea gave her a sheepish smile before saying " Ignore his manners... Felicity do you have the flu or something? And have you seen- oh Ollie there you are." she noticed her brother as he stepped up to Felicity's side. Oliver gave then a small smile " Yeah sorry Speedy I know I haven't kept in touch but I was busy." he says moving from Felicity's side and over to Thea whom he hugged with much enthusiasm. Felicity stealthy walked into the kitchen and grabbed a Popsicle hoping that it would numb her pain and sickness slightly. Roy sneaks into the kitchen and sees Felicity glaring at a bottle of pills, he reacts quickly and snatches it from the counter and his eyes widen recognizing the pills.

Roy looks to Felicity pain written on his face as he said "Oh my god." the IT specialist freezes as her eyes widen when she realized that Roy read the bottle. "Roy please don't-" she starts but he cuts her off "You have HIV?! Why didn't you tell us?" he asks putting his hands on her shoulders and looking with concern into her eyes. Felicity flinched and rushed to explain "I just found out a few days ago... And I didn't want to tell anyone but then Oliver didn't buy my I am sick with the Flu talk and found out after he came down and threatened to drag me to the hospital. It's not that I don't trust you because I trust all of you but I just- I just didn't want everyone to worry about me." she says starting to babble.

Roy's lips quirked into a small smile at how absolutely cute she sounds when babbling "Shhh shh Felicity, look you take care of all of us whenever we are sick or injured and even when we are depressed it's about time we help you. You need to tell Digs and Thea before they go all Ninja on you for keeping such a huge secret from them." he says pulling her into a hug. Felicity took a deep calming breath before walking back into the living room, she walked over to Thea who was watching her cautiously unsure what is about to be said. Felicity went impassive and said "Thea... I don't have the Flu... The reason I look like death warmed over is because I am taking Medication that is for a disease called HIV, I have a unique strand that makes the medicine attack the strand more fiercely and it acts like a flu."

Felicity took a deep breath as she watched Thea's emotions flood her face, Oliver raised an eyebrow amazed that he would be so blunt but stepped up to Felicity's side and reassuringly squeezed her hand. Thea blinked a few times letting her brain catch up before he flung herself at Felicity embracing her in a hug," Oh Felicity! Don't worry we are all here for you... You won't go through this alone I promise." she says and Felicity smiles before saying "Now I just have to call Digs."

-Authors Note- Hi all! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I am sorry for the long update waits but I have been extremely busy and now I am in the middle of a family emergency so I hope you all understand. Thanks for reading and I will have the next chapter posted as soon as possible if you all want it to continue? Hope to hear from you . -PiratePrincess16-


End file.
